1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device package structures and methods of manufacturing the package structures, and more particularly to a package structure for a duplexer and a method of manufacturing the package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In a package structure for a duplexer, a sealed space generally exists between the duplexer and a printed circuit board (PCB). The sealed space is formed by a process of dropping glue between a periphery of the duplexer and the PCB. However, in this process, the glue can easily spread to the space during a firing operation. When this happens, the performance of the duplexer is liable to be impaired. In addition, in a typical process, a transmission filter and a reception filter of the duplexer are attached to the PCB by a process of dropping glue drop by drop. This is slow, and results in low production efficiency.